1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions generally relate to small scale hydroelectric generation systems, and more particularly, relate to compact and low profile designs for use in conjunction with low-head dams or reservoir pump house discharges to generate hydroelectric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroelectric power is generated using water as an energy source, which is generally preferred over coal burning or other non-renewable forms of energy. Large hydroelectric plants have been built on numerous river systems in the United States. Many of these river systems also have existing low-head dams where tons of waste water spill over the dam on a daily basis. However, energy in the waste water spilling over the thousands of existing low-head dams has not been generally viewed as a renewable energy source. The idea that hydroelectric plants could only be feasibly built in large scale limited the exploration for this kind of renewable energy. Further, conventional low-head turbine generating units are usually built with the inlet water entering from the bottom of the dam or near riverbed where the water flow velocities in most cases are near zero. The conventional designs thus preclude their use for harnessing the energy in water spilling over low-head dams. Similarly, energy in the pump discharge flow from reservoir pump houses also has not been recognized as a renewable energy source due in large part to the lack of suitable and cost-effective technology. However, the recent rise in oil prices coupled with increased concerns over the adverse impact of green house effect have engendered a renewed sense of urgency in the utility industry to search for new types of sustainable alternative energy. As such, a low cost and easy-to-implement system and method that can be used to tap into and harness the energy in waste water spilling over low-head dams and in pump discharge flow from reservoir pump houses would greatly benefit the search for sustainable alternative energy.